I Feel Your  Heart
by A. Masen
Summary: ONE-SHOT e SONG-FIC  Bella é um anjo.  Edward é um vampiro.  ...Uma briga.  Mas o amor sempre vence... Certo?  "- Eu nunca esqueceria."


- Eu não aquento mais Isabella, chega! – eu falei. – Eu não quero e nem vou amar alguém que fala "não" pra tudo que eu quero fazer ou comprar! Você só sabe falar " É melhor não", "isso não vai dar certo", "você tem certeza?" eu cansei, ta tudo terminado entre agente. – eu falei e desliguei o telefone, sem nem esperar uma resposta vinda dela, mas logo senti um vazio, O que você ta pensando Edward? Você é um vampiro, é vazio!

Eu sai do meu quarto e decidi fazer tudo que nesse tempo todo eu não pude. Próxima parada? Shopping!

Peguei a minha carteira e desci, a minha família toda tinha saído, e esse tinha sido o tempo certo de dar um fim naquele relacionamento. Entrei no meu carro, joguei o celular, a carteira e as chaves de casa no banco do motorista e acelerei, coisa que a Bella nunca deixou eu fazer.

_**Flashback on**_

Nós estávamos nos carro, indo em direção a campina, a estrada estava vazia, novidade, estamos em Forks! Hello!

Eu comecei a acelerar mais o carro, já tínhamos chegado a 200 km/h ,eu estava feliz com isso.

- Edward, diminui a velocidade! – A Bella falou.

- Por quê? – isso desanima qualquer um.

- Nós vamos bater assim! – ela falou e eu comecei a diminuir a velocidade.

- Você também não morre! – eu fiz essa observação.

- Eu posso ser um anjo, mas existem maneiras de matar qualquer coisa. – vê se eu mereço. Apaixonei-me por um anjo que tem medo de ir pro céu!

_**Flashback off**_

Eu me perdi em lembranças e só voltei a mim quando senti o impacto do meu volvo contra uma arvore, eu sai as pressas do carro, eu não me machuquei , é claro, mas o meu lindo volvo prateado estava em latas.

- Meu Bebe. – eu choraminguei.

Eu o empurrei com todo o cuidado para trás das arvores, não tinha mais volta, teria que comprar um novo, pelo menos me livrei do lugar onde tive tantos momentos com a Bella.

Peguei as minhas coisas dentro do carro e fui andando até o shopping, quando abri a porta, já pude sentir a mudança de temperatura por causa do ar condicionado

Fui direto para a loja de eletrônicos.

_**Flashback on**_

- Edward, você ta mesmo precisando de um celular novo? – ela me perguntou.

- Não, mas eu quero. – falei.

- Qual que você ta querendo comprar? – ela quis saber.

- Esse. – eu apontei para um celular que tinha chegado a pouco tempo na loja, ele era caro, mas era bom.

- Edward, ele é caro, e a maioria das pessoas que eu conheço e compraram esse celular, vivem reclamando de que ele é horrível. – A Bella falou e eu bufei enquanto sai da loja.

_**Flashback off**_

Veremos Isabella, Veremos!

Entrei na loja e logo fui atendido, escolhi o básico, ele era todo preto, tinha estilo. Em casa eu o colocaria para funcionar.

Próxima parada? Loja de CDs e DVDs.

Parei em frente a vitrine e comecei a procurar o que eu queria.

(Yellow _ ColdPlay : http : / www . youtube . com/ watch?v=KLIboc0PFT8)(n/a: apague os espaços)

_Olhe as estrelas__  
__Veja como elas brilham para você__  
__E para tudo que você faz__  
__Sim, e elas eram todas amarelas_

Os produtos estavam todos arrumadinhos, sinal de que a loja era boa, eu entrei e pedi o DVD pelo qual eu tanto ansiava.

_**FlashBack on**_

- Eu to doido pra ver esse filme. – eu falei enquanto passávamos em frente a locadora.

- Então aluga! – ela deu a idéia.

- Mas eu quero comprar Bella, eu não gosto de alugar filme, e você sabe disso! – eu falei.

- Mas e se você não gostar do filme?

- Esquece, não da mesmo pra conversa com você! – eu falei emburrado e ela só abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o par tênis que usava, um all star de cano azul marinho.

_**Flashback off**_

_Eu progredi__  
__Escrevi uma canção para você__  
__E para tudo que você faz__  
__E ela se chamava "amarelo"_

Eles trouxeram o DVD, eu paguei e sai da loja.

_Então eu esperei a minha vez__  
__Que coisa para ter feito__  
__E era tudo amarelo_

O Shopping não estava nem tão cheio nem tão vazio, então fui comprar outras coisas que a Bella sempre falava para eu não comprar, acabou que eu fiquei boa parte do meu dia no Shopping, voltei pra casa de taxi já que estava sem a mínima vontade de andar

Ele parou em frente a casa branca, eu tirei o dinheiro da carteira e paguei o taxista, peguei as minha compras e sai do carro, entrei em casa sem nem prestar a atenção em quem estava lá.

Subi para o meu quarto, liguei a TV, coloquei o DVD , deixei o celular carregando e fui assistir o filme.

_Sua pele__  
__Sim, sua pele e seus ossos__  
__Transformaram-se em algo bonito__  
__Você sabe, você sabe que eu te amo tanto__  
__Você sabe que eu te amo tanto e muito_

Sentei-me no sofá de couro do meu quarto e comecei a assistir ao filme.

30 minutos depois...

Eu juro que se pudesse, eu já estaria dormindo, o filme era horrível, eu não devia ter comprado, a Bella tinha razão, era melhor ter alugado, desliguei a TV antes do final do filme e fui ver o celular.

Ainda estava carregando.

Deitei-me na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto.

_Eu nadei__  
__E superei as barreiras por você__  
__Que coisa a se fazer_

Tédio...

Tédio...

_Porque você era toda sem graça__  
__E estabeleci um limite__  
__E estabeleci um limite para você__  
__Que coisa a se fazer__  
__E era tudo amarelo_

Tédio...

Tédio...

_Sua pele__  
__Sim, sua pele e seus ossos__  
__Transformaram-se em algo bonito__  
__E você sabe__  
__Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue__  
__Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue_

Quando eu acabei acertando a mão em alguma coisa que estava na minha mesinha de cabeceira, me estiquei e olhei o que estava no chão, era um porta-retratos e pelo que eu vi, ele estava com o vidro quebrado por causa da queda.

O peguei com delicadeza e pude ver qual era a foto, eu lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia nós éramos felizes.

_**Flashback on**_

- Vamos meus lindos! Eu vou tirar uma foto de vocês! – a Alice avisou enquanto nos arrastava para o jardim, onde tinha um lago. – Bella, as asas. – ela falou.

A Bella que estava com um vestido azul claro, se afastou um pouco, e nas costas dela, apareceram asas brancas, lindas.

-Edward, já sabe o que fazer. – sim eu já sabia, tinha visto na mente dela. Me aproximei da Bella, ela inclinou deixando o pescoço visível, tirei o seu cabelo décima do ombro dela e coloquei do outro lado, depositei um beijo no pescoço dela e a Alice bateu a foto.

_**FlashBack off**_

A foto era linda, o vestido da Bella estava voando um pouco para o lado, as suas asas faziam um contraste perfeito com o vestido e com o seus cabelos chocolate, os seus olhos estavam fechados de uma forma doce, o meu corpo estava colado ao seu e eu estava de costas para a câmera, fazendo com que só metade do seu corpo aparecesse na foto, enquanto uma das minhas mãos estava na sua nuca, a outra estava na sua cintura.

_É verdade__  
__Veja como elas brilham para você__  
__Veja como elas brilham para você__  
__Veja como elas brilham para__  
__Veja como elas brilham para você__  
__Veja como elas brilham para você__  
__Veja como elas brilham_

E eu sentia a sua falta. Onde antes existia um coração pulsante por ela, agora existia uma caixa repleta de lembranças dolorosas.

Fui ver o celular e ele já tinha carregado, tentei ligar e não consegui, bem que a Bella falou, o celular era horrível, eu bufei e joguei-o longe.

_Olhe as estrelas__  
__Veja como elas brilham para você__  
__E para tudo que você faz_

Desci as escadas pulando degrau.

- Emmett, me empresta o se Jipe. – eu pedi.

- Pega. – ele falou com um tom frio.

- Valeu cara.

"idiota"

Eu ouvi a Rose (novidade?) e a Alice pensarem! Alice?

Entrei no Jipe e comecei a passear pela cidade, só percebi onde estava quando parei em frente à casa da Bella.

Eu ouvia pensamentos desesperados dentro da casa. Eu precisava conversar direito com a Bella.

Desci do carro e fui em direção a porta, bati três vezes e logo a Renée veio atender, ela abriu a porta e me puxou para dentro da casa.

- Edward, você viu a Bella? – ela me perguntou.

(Advertising Space_ Robbie Williams: http :/ www . youtube . com /watch?v=DGwhAQmcjfU)

_Não tem jeito humanamente possível de saber __  
__O que tinha no seu coração__  
__Quando parou de funcionar__  
__O mundo todo tremia__  
__Uma tempestade te soprava_

- Não. – eu falei, mas a minha voz acabou tremendo um pouco. – Renée, uma vez a Bella me disse que até anjos morrem! Como?

- Anjos se entregam ao amor de uma forma surpreendente, quando ama uma vez, esse amor só cresce, e por mais que o tempo passe, o anjo nunca deixa de amar, ele tenta proteger e ajudar que o seu amor faça as escolhas certas, com os humanos, as brigas não são tão profundas quanto para os anjos. Quando a pessoa ou o vampiro. – ela soltou uma risadinha. – nega o amor pelo anjo, ele se destrói as poucos. A morte humana pode ser muito dolorosa mais a de um anjo supera isso e a queimação da transformação em vampiro. – eu senti todo o ar sair dos meus pulmões e voltarem com violência.

_Esperando que Deus pare isso__  
__E seu pescoço aparecia na escuridão__  
__Todos ao seu lado foram corrompidos__  
__Dizendo algo_

- Esta na minha hora, com licença. – eu sai muito rápido da casa e corri para o carro acelerei enquanto desviava dos outros carros, parei o carro e corri para a campina. Mas eu não acreditava no que via. Tinham penas das asas da Bella, voando junto com algumas folhas em volta dela.

_Não há dignidade na morte__  
__Para vender ao mundo seu último suspiro__  
__Eles ainda estão brigando__  
__Você deixou tudo pra trás_

A MINHA Bella estava mais pálida, dos seus olhos saiam lagrimas de sangue, eu não me segurei.

- BELLA. – eu gritei e me joguei de joelhos no seu lado. – me perdoa, eu te amo não me deixa. – eu pedia.

_Eu vi você de pé nos portões__  
__Quando Marlon Brando morreu__  
__Você tinha aquela expressão no seu rosto__  
__Espaço para propaganda_

Ela colocou a cabeça no meu colo e eu comecei a mexer nos seus cabelos enquanto soluçava, dei um beijo nos seus lábios que estavam cheios de lagrimas de sangue.

- Eu te amo. – ela falou enquanto esticava a mãe e pegava uma pena, ela passou a pena de leve pelos lábios e eu vi a pena brilhar, ela me entregou e eu coloquei no bolso. – Eu peço que você não se esqueça de mim.

_E__  
__Ninguém aprendeu a partir de seus erros__  
__Nós deixamos nossos lucros serem perdidos__  
__Tudo o que nós deixamos em qualquer caso__  
__É um espaço para propaganda_

Nessa hora, eu percebi que o que me fez terminar com ela foram as lembranças "ruins", em nenhum momento eu me lembrei das boas sem sentir saudade ou ficar feliz.

- Não me deixa, por favor! – eu implorava.

- Isso não é uma coisa que eu possa controlar.

_Através de seus olhos__  
__O mundo estava em chamas__  
__Por favor, seja gentil __  
__Eu ainda estou aprendendo__  
__Você pareceu dizer__  
__Conforme você continuou subindo_

- Mas eu não sei viver sem você! – eu falei ,agora não era só ela que chorava sangue, eu também.

_Eles te envenenaram com compromisso__  
__Até que ponto você percebeu__  
__Todos amam suas mentiras__  
__Exceto você ahahh_

- Se casa comigo! – eu pedi.

- Eu adoraria me casar meu amor! – ela sorriu e começou a fechar os olhos.

_Um agente especial pra o homem__  
__Através do Watergate e do Vietnã__  
__Ninguém realmente se importou__  
__Você achou que a CIA se importou_

- Não me deixa. – eu sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Nunca. – ela sussurrou, se virou para onde eu estava e colocou a mão onde estaria o meu coração. – eu sempre estarei aqui, em casa. – ela sorriu e beijou por cima da minha camisa o lugar onde meu coração sempre bateria por ela, mesmo estando congelado pelo veneno.

_Eu vi você de pé nos portões__  
__Quando Marlon Brando passou por lá__  
__Você tinha aquela expressão no seu rosto__  
__Espaço para propaganda_

Eu puxei o seu rosto e esmaguei os meus lábios nos seus, sentindo o gosto da saudade, do amor.

Beijei o seu pescoço e arranhei os dentes naquela área onde o sangue pulsava com mais violência.

Ela agarrou os meus cabelos entre os seus dedos e puxou o meu rosto em direção aos seus.

_Ninguém aprendeu a partir de seus erros__  
__Nós deixamos nossos lucros serem perdidos__  
__Tudo o que nós deixamos em qualquer caso__  
__É um espaço para propaganda_

- Eu te amo. – os seus olhos foram fechando cada vez mais.

Aproximei os meus lábios do seu pescoço e cravei os dentes lá, tirei um pouco do seu sangue, e deixei o veneno se espalhar. Tirei os dentes de lá e comecei a espalhar beijos pelo seu pescoço.

_Ninguém aprendeu a partir de seus erros__  
__Nós deixamos nossos lucros serem perdidos__  
__Tudo o que nós deixamos em qualquer caso__  
__É um espaço para propaganda_

No tempo da transformação, eu via as mudanças, suas asas ganhavam vida, e faziam movimentos lentos e graciosos, para cima e para baixo.

Abracei o seu corpo que estava no meu colo e fechei os olhos.

5 minutos antes do final da transformação...

Ela começou a apertar os braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu beijei os seus lábios, sendo logo retribuído.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu também. Mas não pense que eu esqueci que você aceitou não em? Ainda vamos nos casar. – nós sorrimos e ela me abraçou.

_Eu vi sua filha__  
__Cara, ela é linda__  
__Eu estava assustado, mas eu queria__  
__Cara, ela se parece tanto com você_

- Eu nunca esqueceria.


End file.
